


Farewell to a Friend

by nothinginfinite



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite





	Farewell to a Friend

The wind blew across the sodden ground  
A sob escaping on a breathy sigh  
The rain fell softly and yet there was no sound. 

It feels as if there’s no one else around  
And I swear I heard the angels cry.  
The wind blew across the sodden ground. 

A shattered heart makes no sound,  
Nor sorrow in a mother’s eye,  
The rain fell softly and yet there was no sound. 

Tears hidden as the rain fell down  
Wishing God would let me die.  
The wind blew across the sodden ground.

Slowly, one by one we turned around  
On our lips one last soft good bye  
The rain fell softly and yet there was no sound. 

The good truly die young, I’ve found  
No chance to spread their wings and fly-  
The wind blew across the sodden ground  
The rain fell softly and you never made a sound


End file.
